


The Ones

by BlueMarian



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fun, High School, Love, frienship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMarian/pseuds/BlueMarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint Peter’s Academy of London is an elite school where you would find the richest children living in England and don’t forget talented. </p><p>The school had been standing strong, peacefully for over sixty years but five certain lads would make the campus go wild with their coolness, hotness, immaturity and idioticness (if that’s even a word).  Join Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall and Zayn survive their high school lives when things get more complicated than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_GOLDEN RULES_ **

  1. _Students must wear their school uniform in the campus and during classes. (8 am – 3pm)_
  2. _When classes are over, all students must be in their dormitories at exactly 9pm. No more, no less._
  3. _Waking time is around six in the morning and can do their personal necessities ‘till seven in the morning, breakfast would start on 7:30 in the morning and no students must be seen “hanging out” around the great hall (dining area)by eight o’clock. Snack breaks are around ten in the morning up to ten-thirty in the morning. Lunch would be served at exactly twelve noon. Afternoon snacks would go around 3:00 ‘till 4:00pm. Dinner would start around 6:00-6:30 and will end around at 8:00-8:30pm._
  4. _All cellular devices must be confiscated by the Headmaster’s secretary or the headmaster himself and can be retrieved at the end of the school year (June) in case of emergency calls; the student can get their phones back and should be returned before curfew._
  5. _No usage of laptops, tablets, iPods, or other electronics in the campus. Each dormitory room has one [1] laptop w/ free WiFi connections – but for school purposes only. Other sites not related to the school are blocked. The library can be used for surfing other sites. (Opens around ten in the morning and closes around five.)_
  6. _Each student must be in a non academic organization and needs to show up in meetings every Wednesdays and Fridays afternoon (normally around 4:00-4:30pm). If the student hadn’t showed up for 5 times, he/she is forced to be kicked out of the organization._
  7. _All students have an identification slip card to be used in the campus and special occasions. To be identified, the student must swipe his/her card on the ID detecting machine so they can access. (especially used on foundation days, sports feast and Christmas Yule Ball)_
  8. _There should be frequent dormitory check-ups every three weeks and students are required to clean up their mess. If not, deduction of points (in School conduct)._
  9. _Girls can wear light/ minimal makeup and boys can wear one earpiece only. Boys can also dye their hair any color they want as long it’s not outrageous (Neon colors is a big NO). On weekends or special occasions, everyone can freely wear their casual clothes._
  10. _For Holidays (Christmas, spring break, summer break, and Golden Week, Students are given two choices: to go back home or to stay around the campus. But students are required to be back at school 1 day before the Holidays end._



Zayn Malik took one last bewildered look at the ‘Golden’ rules. It was posted on a huge and elegant board located near the entrance of the sophomore building. “Aw man! School hadn’t even ended, but that damn headmaster already posted the Golden Rules for next school year,” he muttered, running his hand on his jet black quiffed hair.

“Well, it’s tradition anyway,” Niall Horan laughed, throwing an arm around Zayn’s shoulder. “We’ve been into this school, like, forever. Let’s get used to it.” He grinned, his transparent braces showing.

Zayn grunted in annoyance. Their other close mate, Harry Styles, popped up beside them. “Damn it. Just a little more and I should’ve got my hand on that girl,” Harry muttered, shaking his head. Zayn and Niall glanced at him and gave him a look. Harry Styles, also known as the ‘Campus Player’ in St. Peter’s Academy. “Dude, grow up,” Zayn said, shaking his head. Harry only showed him his cheeky grin.

Liam Payne jumped up behind them and glanced at the Golden Rules, and frowned. “The hell is this piece of…crap? It’s too early to put some rules, right?”

“Exactly” Niall said, nodding.

“Dunno. To remind us we need to be disciplined?” Harry shrugged.

Liam scrunched up his nose is disgust. He glared and saw Louis Tomlinson with his sister. Seeing them gathered around, Louis said something to his sister and jogged up to the boys. “Hey guys. Still early in the morning and you’re all up on the rules again.”

“This screams child abuse, dude!” Niall exclaimed hysterically.

“You call this early? It’s already 7:50 am…” Harry stuttered, looking at his wrist watch. He was always out of this world.

Liam laughed and said, “Instead of fighting and complaining how dumb the rules are, shouldn’t we be bothered that classes are about to start within 5 minutes?” The boys exchanged looks.

“Who cares? We only got two weeks left for school and we’re free,” Zayn said, shrugging. They all turned around. Harry hunched closer and said, “Shouldn’t we really need to go now? ‘Cause I don’t want to mess with my tardy record.”

The boys face-palmed, rolled their eyes and sighed. Taking up their places, Zayn in the middle, Harry and Niall on both sides, followed by Louis and Liam, their formation caught so many attentions. Boys grew speechless and girls blushed and squealed.

“Eeek! Here comes _The Ones_!!”


	2. Chapter One

[Six AM, Wednesday]

The sun was already peaking through the horizon, when Zayn Malik opening his eyes and tried to rub sleep off him. Letting out a loud groan, he turned to his side and checked the time. He huffed, realizing that he only has an hour left to get ready. Begrudgingly, he left the comforts of his warm bed and grabbed his white towel that was recklessly hanging on the chair in front of the desk.

The raven haired let out a yawn when he his eyes landed on the laptop. With a few minutes to spare, he turned it on. With the bright light contrasting the darkness of the room, his eyes squinted before getting acquainted to it. The school’s website appeared, his profile still logged on. Looking through his notifications, he came across some of the messages he received overnight.

_Recipient;_

_Zayn Javadd Malik_  
Sophomore; Section B  
Dorm 2214, Golden Wing

_Wake Niall up for me. Nice and early. I have to talk to him. And no, I’m not going tell you what it is. So fuck off. –H.S._

Rolling his eyes, he hasn’t bothered on replying. He doesn’t even know why Harry would always run to Niall when he needs some stupid advice that he won’t even follow. Well, aside from the reason that everyone knows that the curly haired boy had always a soft spot for the Irish.

Grabbing his towel, he padded to the bathroom to take his morning shower, deciding to wake his dorm mate right after he freshened up. After a record breaking fifteen minutes, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself before throwing on his dress shirt and slacks. “Two more weeks before I leave this hell,” he mumbled as he styled his hair right in front of the huge mirror.

After double checking any imperfections on his looks, he stepped out of the bathroom that he was hogging for a good half an hour. He silently closed the door behind him and found one of his dorm mates to be awake. “Peyton,” he greeted with a nod before shaking his best friend awake.

“Oh, good morning Zayn,” the girl by the balcony gave him a soft smile, running her fingers through her tangled auburn hair.

When he first got here during his freshman year, he was astonished that the admin of the school trust their students too much that their dormitories are coed. What a shock it had been to everyone, especially the girls, already going wiry about the idea of sharing their space with boys. But as the months progressed, all of them grew accustomed like the students from the higher years. Some actually takes advantage of it.

Unfortunately, he and his mates with a few girls also take advantage of it. More than of the student body really.

“Niall,” he goaded, still shaking the blond awake. “Dude! Harry needs you awake and lively by the time we meet at the Great Hall.” He lowly chuckled when all he got as a response was a grunt and a hand that lazily pushed him away.

“Go away you fucktard,” Niall mumbled against his pillow.

He let out a loud dramatic sigh and plopped down on the foot of the blond’s bed. “Well, I can do that but I am not the one who would face Harry’s wrath, now would I?”

“Ugh, fine!”

He let out a loud laugh as he watched his best friend nearly fell of his bed to storm off towards the bathroom. “You forgot your towel; don’t want Peyton to see your Irish bits now, right?” Zayn was still trying to recover when the bathroom door opened for the second time and out went Niall to grab his forgotten towel. His laughter doubled over after when a glaring Niall flipped him over with his middle finger.

Hearing a feminine giggle, he turned to the balcony’s direction, sending Peyton his one-in-a-million dazzling smile. “What a great way to start the day, huh?”

The girl just snorted as she closed the double sliding doors of the balcony behind her. “Very.”

Liam Payne always strived from sleep deprivation. The causes though vary, but as the school year progresses and nears its closing, school work had him sleep deprived for two straight days. He has dark circles under his eyes, paler complexion and his hair left forgotten. Not only was he physically drained but also mentally. He stumbled through the halls of their dormitories to the Great Hall, feeling heavy and sluggish on his every step.

“Whoa, you resemble a zombie Liam,” Louis Tomlinson spoke up, his dazzling blue eyes dancing with amusement. “Rough night?” The Wolverhampton boy sat down on his usual seat, already grabbing for a hash brown to munch on. “Tell me about it,” he mumbled, ignoring the sly smirk Louis was giving him.

Apart from a green eyed boy, everyone was at the table, eating their breakfast. Niall looked around and frowned. The person who was the reason his sleep was cut short was not even there yet. “Where’s Harry? I thought he should be here by now.” The other boys looked at Niall and shrugged. Who knows where that boy goes before breakfast? The only thing they know is what he may be doing before going to the Great Hall.

And as if on cue, the boy with a mop of curls walked in with a satisfied smirk on his face. Zayn chuckled as Harry sat down beside him. Pouring him a bowl of cereals and milk, “what great morning we have, don’t you think?”

Niall along side with the other raised an eyebrow towards his direction. “Where were you anyway?” The blond spoke up, taking a spoonful of morning porridge.

“Just you know…erm…uh…hanging around…” Harry stammered, “Yeah, that one, hanging around,” he confirmed, going a bit red. “With a girl?” Louis snickered, nudging Harry on his sides with a sly grin plastered on his face. “What? No, I mean yes, wait what? No! I mean yes…ugh!” Harry groaned banging his head on the table, “Ouch…remind me not to do that again, it feels like shit,” he murmured, rubbing his abused forehead. “Whatever you say Styles, whatever you say,” Zayn spoke up, amused on his friend’s antics.

When the youngest settled down on his seat and was happily eating his breakfast, comfortable silence engulfed them, letting the usual noise of the Great Hall to surround them. Harry was about to take another bite of his sausage when a tapping sound caught his attention. He looked around their table and frowned when his eyes landed on Louis. “You alright over there, Louis?”

The distressed Doncaster boy locked his gaze with Harry and gave him an unconvincing smile. “Yeah, I just had a fight with my sister about our dad.”

“Is she there?” Zayn asked, looking at the direction where Louis was looking at just before Harry called out his attention. “Uh huh, she just won’t listen and being a stubborn little bitch that she is. I’m losing my patients here.” Louis ranted, banging his head on the table. “Okay that fucking hurt,” he mumbled, rubbing his forehead. “Told you,” Harry weakly smiled. “You should’ve reminded me or warned me,” he gave the younger boy a playful glare, trying not to grin back at him. “Where’s the fun in that?” The Cheshire boy snickered, earning a smack on the back of his head from Louis.

“So Harry, a girl finally straightened you out?” Zayn nonchalantly spoke up, catching Harry off guard. The curly one nearly choked on his water, sending a glare towards the bad boy of the group. “I thought I told you to fuck off?”

“Oh yeah, I remember Zayn told me about you wanting to talk to me. What do you need?” Niall asked, stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of cereals. “Here is the thing, I kinda like this girl but she doesn’t like me too much because of well my reputation and she told me that she knows I can’t be committed when it comes to dating, so yeah,” he hung his head embarrassed that a girl flew him off.

“You really like this girl, huh?” Liam spoke up, feeling sad for his best friend. “Who is she?” Louis asked, wanting to know the girl’s name, maybe her sister knew the girl and can talk to her that Harry isn’t what she things he is.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes away, not wanting to admit her name. Zayn made a face and said, “oh, I know you don’t want to tell us ‘cause we’ve got some issue with that girl, don’t we?” Liam raised an eyebrow and Niall dropped his spoon on the floor, making it clatter noisily on the tiles. Few students glanced at their direction. What Zayn had said meant that the girl was a previous girlfriend, one who confessed to them or other stuffs.

Harry made a face. “No, she’s not. And besides, it’s supposed to be Niall who’ll know about this.” He shot the boys a glare.

Laughing, Liam said, “We love you too.”

As Harry made belching noises, Niall couching on his cereal and Zayn snickering, Louis took a small peak from his school varsity jacket, his cellphone. Every student On SPAL has their own varsity jacket with their last name printed on the back, the colors were just like their jogging pants that are partnered up with a customized school t-shirt, black and red, it is all for their PE for starters even the varsity jacket is included to the PE uniform pack. Although phones are strictly banned from St. Peter’s Academy, students had the habit of throwing in fake phones at the headmaster but keeping their real ones safely tucked in their dorms. He got a message from Eleanor Calder.

_From:_ _ℰL_ _ღ_

_Be good @ school. Have fun, love you. ;)  
xoxoxo , El _ _♡_

Louis grinned so wide, Niall made a horrified face and leaned at Zayn’s chair. “Dude, don’t you think Louis had been turning into a creep lately.”

“Beats me, maybe he’s obsessed with his girlfriend,” Zayn whispered back. Bewildered, the two boys exchanged looks at Louis, who kept busy holding something under the table. Liam was too busy to notice him when he’s busy text messaging his classmates: **Guys, got homework? Need it ASAP. Thanks =)** The two boys kept smiling. Niall and Zayn grew curious.

Harry glanced up at them and said, “Um…guys…if you’re ever doing something indecent inside your pants there, can you leave it ‘till we get back to our dorms?”

“What?! No!” Louis and Liam both exclaimed, horrified.

Zayn and Niall sputtered and chortled on their table, accidentally spewing bits of food at Liam. They all laughed more altogether. Liam, laughing, took a handful of cereal and threw it at Harry, landing the sloppy cereal and milk on his curls, making it look like some bird poo had landed on the valley of the curly monster. Harry, the one who’s vain with his “perfect” hair, was totally startled that his mouth dropped open and eyes grew wide. “Oh no you didn’t! My hair!” he whined.

Taking a mashed potato by hand, he threw it at Zayn and Louis. “Now no one dares to mess with me,” Zayn said in his best bad boy threat, and threw some spaghetti at Liam. Niall picked his glass of water and splashed it on Louis. Louis took a spoonful of cereal and threw it to Harry’s and Niall’s direction.

Seeing this, other students were tempted. The Ones playing with food fight out in public? It’s an once-in-a-lifetime chance!

In any second, all hell broke loose.

 

Their headmaster raised an eyebrow of suspicion at them, resting his chin on the back of his palm of his crossed hands. His name plate, SIMON COWELL, was neatly showed for the boys. All of them — Zayn, Harry, Niall, Louis and Liam — stood in front of the headmaster’s desk. All covered in spaghetti, cereals, mashed potato, chocolate cake and drenched in water, soda, milk and juice. Mr. Simon sighed and said, “So…would any of you want to explain this juvenile behavior at the great hall?”

Zayn hesitated but Niall, the “adorable one” in their gang, piped up his most charming smile and said, “Just a small food fight in there, sir.”

“Small fight, eh? Then why in the world the dining hall was covered in food? It looked like some food monster came in and dropped down its food---poop. It that’s how you put it in teen language,” Mr. Simon said, shaking his head. “A lot of students are involved in this fight. Food fight, I mean, and just when classes are about to start within 30 minutes!”

As Mr. Simon ranted on, Zayn rolled his eyes and Liam yawned. They both straightened up when Mr. Cowell shot them a look. He cleared his throat and continued on, “As I was saying, ever since you boys entered this school, you caused nothing but mayhem and lots of fights.”

“What? But I’m an angel,” Harry said, showing his cheeky grin and making a halo above his head.

Mr. Simon ignored it and kept on, “And now we’re keeping an eye on you five from now on. Once all of you would turn juniors-” seeing Louis was about to complain, Mr. Simon quickly added, “-and seniors, you’d be placed in one dorm starting the end of summer break. Is that clear?”

The boys fell silent. “What?!” the one who complained was none other than Harry.

Niall shrugged and grinned, his braces showing. “Cool then!”

“But no more girls,” Harry pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Hey guys, we’ll have an exclusive dorm!” Louis exclaimed.

“Woot!” Liam chimed.

Zayn grinned. “Nice”

Mr. Simon took another deep breath. “Just so you know, just because all of you are The Ones, it doesn’t mean you’re the kings of this school. Know that there are still rules and you should follow it. And no, you’re not exempted just because I see you as my adoptive sons.” and glared at them, making his words sink in.

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison

“Fine,” Zayn said. The boys looked at him. He casually coughed and said, “yes, sir.”

 

Closing the door, Zayn grunted and said, “Why do all people keep their eyes on us? Like, dude, I still have a soft side, right?” He glanced at Niall, his closest bud. Niall shrugged and only smiled, his braces showing. Zayn huffed. “Sometimes I always wonder if you guys are my mates.”

“Well? What’re we gonna do now?” Louis asked, tucking his phone in his varsity jacket safely.

Harry shrugged, taking a strand of spaghetti off his hair. “Go back to our dorms and take a shower?” He playfully wiped a slimy hand at Liam’s face.

Liam wiped his face with his arm and said, “Well, two more weeks and school’s over. Then we’re bound together in one dorm.”

“Cool,” Zayn muttered, throwing chunks off meatballs on the hallway and shaking his head, sending off cereal and droplets of water, soda, milk and juice on the walls. The boys did the same, making trails of spoiled food behind them.

Two more weeks to go and another suffering they should endure – the whole school year, for the fact.


	3. Chapter Two

[A few months later]

It was half past noon, the sun was shining brightly and the dormitory halls are buzzing with newly arrived students. Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn were lounging around the lobby of the Sophomore Dormitory Building, waiting for the oldest one in the group to show up. “Where the hell is Louis? We have been waiting for at least twenty minutes now.” Zayn grumbled, checking the time on his wrist watch.

“Don’t worry Zayn, he’ll show up. Maybe he just caught up with something. After all he is a senior now.” Niall reassured the raven haired when a girl whisked by, catching his attention. “Now, would you look at that Harry; got to tap her some time, don’t you think?”

                Harry looked up from his hands and looked at Niall with confusion. “You are gross Niall,” the younger boy mumbled, wiping both of his hands on his pants. He looked around when a sudden silence engulfed their group. “What?” Confused, he looked up to Liam just to see the boy gaping at him. “Did I say something to blow you guys off?”

                Zayn was the first to recover from the shock and shook his head. “Wow, I never thought I’ll hear the Harry Styles to say gross when it comes to someone he can put his dick inside that is between legs.” He commented, amazed that there was subtle changes occurring towards his best mate.

                The curly one just rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, not really caring if he would ruin his hair. “You really do like her,” Niall spoke up, a teasing smile grazing on his face. Harry rolled his eyes, not even denying the allegation.

                “Louis is here.” The youngest spoke up, thanking Louis he came just in time. He jumped up to his seat to greet the boy when he froze on his tracts. His eyes landed on the girl that was with his friend. He blinked as he let his eyes linger towards her. Longing suddenly burst from him. He shook his head, not wanting to get distracted.

Her usual wavy dirty blonde hair that would just flow down her back was up to her waist was pulled into a side braid, her glistening deep blue eyes shined with mirth as she listened to the things his brother was babbling about. Her eyes meet his and instead of breaking their eye contact, she gave him a small soft smile.

“Who’s the girl?” Zayn asked, letting his gaze fall to the dirty blonde. “His younger sister,” Liam spoke up, standing beside the raven head. “Quite a beauty she is, no?” Niall spoke up with a smirk, nudging Harry with his elbow. The boy with the mop of curls just rolled his eyes and pushed Niall slightly away from him. “Quit it.”

The Irish’s contagious laugh rang loudly as Louis and his sister stopped right in front of them. “Hey guys!” Louis greeted them with his hand on the back of the waist of his sister. “Hey,” the others greeted back with a smile and a quick curt nod. “I hope you guys don’t mind letting Van join us, I really want you guys to meet her.”

                “Oh it is better than okay, trust me.” The blond spoke up, hanging an arm on Harry’s shoulder. The boy beside him scowled and retracted the arm way from him. “Dude! Are you being serious, right now?” Niall just laughed and raised both arms, surrendering.

                Ignoring the two bickering boys, Louis introduced his sister to the group. “And no, you are not allowed to date anyone from them. Especially Harry.”

                The boy who was scratching Niall’s precious Irish face stopped and retracted his claws. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

                Vanessa smiled amusedly at the scene before her, “I think what he meant to say that, I am not allowed to date you, kiss you, shag you, or even hug you because he is a downright jealous bastard. He would think that I’ll be stealing his baby away from him.”  

                Harry frowned in confusion, letting her words sink in. He then turned to Louis’ direction and smirked. “So, you’ll be jealous huh?” The Doncaster boy gave him a sarcastic smile and flipped him out. “Don’t believe anything she says. She is one lying cold hearted bitch.”

                Instead of being insulted the girl in front of the boys just smiled, taking it as a compliment. “Thank you, brother.”

With an amused chuckle, Liam extended his arm and smiled at the girl. “I’m Liam.”

She shook his hand and smiled back at him. “Quite known to be the sensible one out of the group,” She commented, giving Louis a pointed look as if insulting him. Though, the boy just waved her off.

“Zayn Malik,” Zayn waved his hand with a genuine smile on his face. _The bad boy,_ she thought and offering a small wave and a sweet smile.

The blond with braces spoke up next, introducing himself. “Niall,” he said, letting his braces show as he gave her a smile. Vanessa smiled back and giggled. “Known as the adorable cute prince of St. Peter’s,” Niall looked down and blushed, not expecting to hear that from the girl.

A silent scoff was heard, “Adorable my arse.” The blonde girl turned to look at Harry and smirked at his direction. “Oh, and you must be Harry a.k.a. the sensitive school player.”

The accused boy gasped and gave her a glare. “I am not sensitive.” Vanessa rolled her eyes and smiled widely. “Trust me you are.” The boy was about to retort back when he saw her sending a warning look at his direction. He gave her a forced smile and plopped down on the seat he vacated. “Whatever.”

Meanwhile, Zayn caught onto someone who whisked by, the girl with waist-levelled, long black hair and gorgeous icy blue eyes that pierces anyone’s soul. Her reputation as the Snobbish Queen carried her image everywhere she went. She was feared, awed and looked up to. Just by the sound of her name would send chills down to anyone’s spine. Zayn, seeing Kimberly pass by close, drawled out loud, “Oh, look who the cat dragged in.”

The gang turned their heads around. Kimberly screeched to a sudden halt and turned around, her long hair flowing gracefully after her every move. “What did you say, Malik?” her voice sent tiny daggers to anyone’s ears, including the boys and they stifled. Zayn held his ground, looking bored and unmoved.

“Nothing, Miss Swan,” Zayn mimicked, smirking.

Kimberly took a step forward and glared at Zayn. He, too, glared back, towering above her. Students on the hallway, particularly, juniors, stared in awe and fascination, seeing 2 forces of the popular group in the junior hallway was too much. “Gosh! The Bad Boy and Miss Snobbish Queen have known each other? Cool!” One girl murmured under her breath. The rest launched into hushed whispers.

Louis leaned to Vanessa’s ear and said, “Don’t mind them, sis. They’re known each other since they were diapers” Liam and Harry snickered together. Vanessa smiled shyly and said, “That looks cute!”

“Did someone say cute?” Niall shot up, grinning his best adorable smile.

Kimberly was about to say something, when she stopped a certain dirty blonde girl sitting right next to Louis. When she turned around, her guess was right, it was Vanessa. “Van? What are you going with these _losers_?” she asked, quite shocked, seeing her best friend with them. And she emphasized the word “loser” as well.

“Well, that kinda hurt,” Harry mumbled, hanging his head lowly. Niall patted his shoulder, telling him, he just felt the same. “My brother wanted me to meet them,” the blonde replied nonchalantly sending a quick smile towards her brother. “And it is not like I had any choice.”

The boy beside her gasped and pointed a shaking finger at her. “You bitch! You take that back right now.” She smirked and ran her fingers through her braid. “No. I never liked you at the very first place.”

“That’s it! I want divorce papers, right now!” Louis demanded. “And my answer is still a no. You are stuck with me forever my dear.” Vanessa smiled sarcastically at her brother and nudged him with her shoulder. “Forever,” she taunted with a whisper.

As Kimberly watched the siblings’ bicker she can’t help but surpass a giggle, which made everyone turn to her direction.

“Did you just―” Liam started but Niall cut him, saying, “Who wants afternoon tea?” looking at them with glee.

Well, it seemed every one of them had the same idea and got along pretty much. Even Kimberly was surprisingly saying, “Um, sure.”

“So? What’re we waiting for? C’mon!” Niall’s Irish accent showing adorably, the gang turned around and headed towards the stairs, for them to pass the dining hall. Occasionally, Zayn would bump and step on Kimberly’s shoes, making her hiss angrily and made Zayn smirk.

 

[2 days after, the start of the 1st semester]

Niall had barely slept a wink. He kept tossing and turning around his bed, causing Zayn, the one who slept right after his bed, to hiss at Niall, “Would you stop moving around? Someone’s trying to sleep here, dude!”

“Sorry, man,’ Niall uttered and turned to face the wall, then after a second, turned to face the ceiling, Zayn grunted from his bed, pulled the covers up to his head and drifted to a deep sleep. Niall sleepily glanced at Peyton’s alarm clock. 3:01 am. Great! He just can’t sleep for almost 7 hours already! _I’ve turned into a Liam-zombie;_ Niall thought and shuddered of the thought. Grabbing his phone under his pillow, Niall glanced at the bright screen.

September 1st.

Yep, September, exactly September, the phone says so.

Which means: goodbye summer, hello hell! (Take Note: hell = school) and the reason why Niall can’t sleep: 1st day of classes. Okay, he had a weird habit of stressing it out. And to the fact that almost everyone in the school had known each other, Niall couldn’t hide the fact everything related with the word “first” stresses him to the bone. First test: Stress. First try-out at a sports club: stress. First acne: stress, which results him to more acne, so he stopped stressing it out. At least he leaves out the acne problems.

And in any hour, they’d all be packing their stuffs to be transferred in the junior dormitory building, to be specific, having their own exclusive, private dorm just for them. Since the seniors peacefully graduated a little after June, he whole summer break, the senior’s dormitory was deserted. Not ‘till the previous juniors would occupy it. Thinking about it, Niall finally felt sleepy and slowly closed his eyes….

…To be woken up by Zayn and Peyton. “Niall, wake up. It’s almost 7am,” Payton said, shaking Niall gently. Niall groaned and threw his covers up to his head. Peyton smiled weakly at Zayn. Zayn sighed and pulled down his covers, saying “Get up or I’ll have to drag you like last year.” Quickly, Niall stood up from his bed, forcing his eyes to open.

Peyton chuckled and grabbed her bag. “Well, see you boys later. It was nice to be rooming with you.” She went to the door and was about to leave when she paused. Turning around, Peyton also added, “cute bed hair, Niall.”

“Hm?” Niall muttered, raising his hands to his scruffy blonde hair. Zayn picked up his backpack and threw Niall’s towel. “Go take a quick shower, mate.” Without waiting, Zayn left their dorm and Niall. As the door closed, Niall quickly threw the towel away, grabbed his new uniform and bolted towards the bathroom for a quick fix and change of clothes.

Zayn headed towards the great hall and spotted Liam sitting alone on their usual table. Oddly he was still wearing their sophomore uniform. Slipping in a chair across him, Zayn kept an eye at Liam and asked, “Let me guess…you’re too attached with your previous uniform that you don’t want to change?”

Liam made a baffled look at him. And realized he was right. He stood up quickly and exclaimed, “Oh shit! I didn’t realize it! Be right back, man,” And hurriedly exited their dining hall. Zayn smirked and waited for the clock to strike exactly 7am.

“Hey Zayn,” Harry chimed in and sat down beside him, Zayn gave a single nod at him. Harry looked around and asked, “Am I in girls’ heaven or what? There are a lot of hot babes in here!” with much enthusiasm, Harry stared one girl after another passing by their tables and few sitting away. He did a quick head count and exclaimed, “32 hot girls! Well, I’m vacant after all and I can flirt with them everyday…”

“Harry.” Zayn called his name. He squinted at him. “Just shut up.”

“Whaaat? It’s not like you’d want them as much as I do, right?” Harry pouted, crossing his arms across his chest again. Typical Harry Style pout. Seems like he was back on track with chasing girls.

A minute later, Liam and Niall appeared and joined them. Niall still hadn’t bothered to comb his hair, which made the girls to stare at their table and blush at his cuteness. The boys stared at him as he hungrily ate his cereal. Niall stopped halfway and said, “What?”

They shook their heads and continued on eating. Louis had already told them he’s going to have a “date” with Vanessa first, making Harry furious. “Which table are they? I’m butting in through their date!” Harry exclaimed, picking up his tray. Liam pulled him down and told him to leave them alone. Fuming, he did so and ate in silence.

By 7: 59 am, the boys were good to go on their new classrooms. Still on their way, they heard a familiar voice call their names and turned around. Louis grinned at them, panting and huffing, he asked, “You guys got my message…right?”

“Oh, I got it alright. And I threw my phone angrily at the wall.” Harry muttered under his breath. But Liam said much louder for Louis to hear, “Yep, we got it. Anyway, shouldn’t you be in the senior’s building by now?”

“Nah. I can always run if I have to,” Louis grinned. Zayn was lagging behind when he bumped onto someone. And it wasn’t such a good timing to start the week.

Eyes glaring, Kimberly glared at Zayn. “Watch where you’re going, jerk”

Zayn was irked. “Um, hello? Who was the one who bumped me in the first place? Bitch,” Then he got a clearer view. Kimberly wasn’t alone. She was with her clique, the popular girls on the campus as well.

“Well, thanks. You just called me beautiful,” Kimberly snickered and whisked past him, followed by her gals who playfully winked and smiled flirtatiously at Zayn. Harry waved a little and called out, “Hi there, miss pretty.” Louis and Liam smiled at them as Niall greeted them with a humungous yawn. Zayn rolled his eyes at the stupid flirt his mates made and yelled back at Kimberly, making students glance at their direction. “Hope we’re not classmates, Swan, or World War 5 would definitely start!”

Kimberly hadn’t bothered to turn around but waved at him and called back, “Dream on, bad boy”

“Ooooh. Someone just nicknamed ya,” Harry teased Zayn. He glared at Harry and stormed up ahead to look for his name listed on the bulletin board.

“Class 3-B,” Liam announced. He looked at them. “All of us are in the same class.” Harry and Niall exchanged high-fives. Louis scrunched up his nose and said, “I’m in class 4-A. Dang, it’s the 1st section.”

As Harry and Liam teased Louis, Niall caught a girl with eyeglasses stood up beside him. Before he could get a clearer view, Zayn had already dragged him away towards their room. Louis bid them goodbye and went to the senior building.

Passing by the corridor, the boys made the girls squeal, blush and jump up and down from fan-girling with the four boys of The Ones, their exclusive and popular boy band-all talented in singing and dancing (oh wait scratched the dancing part). Their group was formed when they were freshman and their performance in their school foundation day instantly got hit once the girls saw them. Even the boys were jealous of the attention and skills they had.

Zayn was about to grab the door when he paused and his face grew angry. Standing in front of him was none other than Kimberly, her hand also stretched out and about to grab the door knob. “You again?!” Kimberly shrieked out. Few of her clique was with her, but they were only 3 in total.

“What a coincidence…not,” Zayn hissed, squinting at her.

A familiar girl stepped up behind Kimberly which Harry immediately noticed. His face brightened up and exclaimed, “Vanessa! So glad you’re my classmate!” and gave her a wink. She looked up and gave him a smile, colder than usual before hiding behind Kimberly, making the boy’s smile waver a bit.

Niall’s sleepiness faded away when he saw the same girl with glasses from earlier approach them. And glanced at both sides, confused why they paused at the door. Niall’s heart started to beat a little faster and blinked twice. Instantly, he grew conscious of his uncombed bed hair. He needed to know her name instantly!

Liam popped up between them and asked, “Uh…this is really awkward. Can we all go in?” He glanced at everyone with a hopeful look on his face.

“This is hell” was what all of them can think. Particularly for Zayn and Kimberly, Harry kept sending questionable looks to Vanessa and making the girl more withdrawn from him, Niall kept looking at the nerdy girl and seemed to be smitten by her.

In any minute now, Zayn was sure he’d be skipping classes this school year. Big time.


	4. Chapter Three

The atmosphere in Class 3-B was mixed with fear, intense and excitement. All gazes were on the four boys sitting near the window and on three girls sitting at the front row. The hot topic was about The Ones in Class 3-B altogether (scratching Louis out, since he was already a senior). Not a single sound was made or heard in the room except Liam’s phone making weird sounds hidden in the depths of his pants. He sheepishly grinned at Zayn and said, “Forgot to turn it into silent mode” but made no attempt in taking it out. CTTV’s are everywhere in the campus except the dormitories, anyway.

Harry made a paper plane out of his new sheets of his notebook, totally bored. Niall kept poking him, trying to see when Harry’s poking patience would end. The bell rang, making all students scramble to their seats. Students peeking at the doorway and window (near the door, not the classroom ones) scurried away to their class. Their new homeroom teacher, Nicholas Crawford, entered their room at exactly 8:15. 15 minutes late. What a start.

“Welcome to the junior building,” he started, reading off something from a record book. “Before I start the intro, my name is Nicholas Crawford, aka the English Literature teacher.” He smiled at them. “We’ll have new class schedule and I’ll hand out the copies later. Now for the introduction.” Sir Nicholas paused and launched in with the long speech about their school, the Golden Rules, house rules, opening activities and the likes. Zayn yawned and stretched on his desk.

Kimberly, Vanessa and two other girls chitchatted something at the front, probably about clothes and cute boys –with the exception of The Ones, of course. They’re like, The Ones’ mortal enemies and they definitely mean it-. Three fourth of the class wasn’t listening. They’re pretty much busy chitchatting anyway. After the long speech, Sir “Nich” finally said, “And now for the roll call…Let’s see…Michelle Ruthesberg?”

Names went on and one, making Niall sleepy once more. His eyes went wide when he heard; “Paige Hamilton” and the nerdy girl raised her hand. Thrilled, Niall kept staring at her and almost missed his name. Harry kicked Niall’s shoes under the desk and muttered, “Adorkably cute prince, your name’s been called thrice already.” Flustering, Niall raised his hand and said, “uh…here!” Few girls giggled and blushed at him - due to the fact that Niall still hadn’t combed his bed hair.

Harry shot the girls his best charming grin and waved a little, mouthing, “Hey there, cuties.” Some squealed on their desk. Others blushed beet red. Zayn made a face at Harry and hissed, “Dude, you’re disturbingly creepy. Cut it out.” Harry stopped and looked offended.

“Liam Payne?” As Liam raised his hand, girls squealed as well.

“Zayn Malik?” Zayn lazily raised his hand. The girls melted on their seats. Kimberly rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Harry…” Before Sir Nich could finish, Harry stood up and did his best British accent, “Harry Styles, ladies. Good day” And ended it with a wink. The girls screamed in delight, the boys face-palmed. Every year, Harry would make his own “charming” introduction. Another plus points to The Sensitive Player?

Sir Nich chuckled. “Okay now…Vanessa Tomlinson?” An elegant hand shot up straight at the front. She was always on the shy side when being called out of public. It would be at everyone’s surprise how witty and sarcastic the girl can be. Harry liked that about the blonde. It is adorable.

“And lastly, Kimberly Swan?” A graceful hand shot up, making the room fall in complete silence, probably because of their fear for Miss Snobbish Queen.

As the roll calls ended, Sir Nich had given them free time to mingle with the class. And so, Class 3-B formed an unbeatable bond of strong friendship and closeness to each other. Well, some aren’t really that close. Zayn and Kimberly exchanged death glares.

Yep. Not all don’t get along.

 

Science, Math, snack break, English Literature and History. Those were the top four subjects they tackled for Monday or probably the “getting-to-know-each-other” stage first. As usual, Niall was nervous and stressed out by anything related to the word “first”. Harry used the opportunity to mingle with girls – especially during group activities. Niall tried to approach Paige with no success. Liam was smitten by another junior girl, Danielle Peazer, the Fashionable Dancer, of class 3-D, when she passed by their room and Zayn was half-sleeping the whole class.

On a group activity on Math, Kimberly sent a glare at the boys’ direction and hissed, “If my junior life sucks, I am so going to kill all of you.” Harry was taken aback by this and exclaimed, “Whoa girl, chill! We’re not on a secret mission to bring down your social status because as far as I’ve known, I devoted myself to girls and my body, too” He added with a playful wink. Zayn snickered. Liam and Niall laughed. Typical Harry Styles.

Kimberly made a grossed out face and whisked away, towards Paige. Niall stopped laughing and stared at her. Liam had to snap his fingers at Niall’s face to make him stop staring. Niall blinked. “You’re seriously such a stalker,” Liam said, shaking his head. But Niall only grinned wider.

 

Louis stared out of the window, bored out of his wits. His day was a bit of a dull, he had barely slept a wink because of his fight with Eleanor, and his breakfast date with his sister was ruined when he found out that they were eating with her friends. A hungry and bored Louis Tomlinson was a force not to be reckoned with.

As soon as the bell rang, he instinctively rose up from his desk and ran outside, to the junior’s hallway for his mates. At least they can walk back to the Great hall together. He can’t wait to moan out to Harry about how Vanessa double crossed him during breakfast.

Well, she hasn’t really done that but Louis can be dramatic if he wants to. Harry wouldn’t know the difference. He ran towards the junior’s hallway as if his life dependent on it. Boy and girls alike were trying not to stand in his way.

He stopped, panting, right in front of the room where his friends should be. He slid the door open and looked frantically for four familiar heads. “Where are the boys? The Ones?” He asked, disappointed that they were not there. “At the cafeteria,” A boy with blond highlights answered him at the same time with the girl who dreamily sighed, “You are _the one_.”

­“Dammit,” he silently cursed and sent the girl a dazzling smile. “Thanks,” he mumbled, giving the boy a curt nod before turning around. Every girl in the hallway looked at him with the same dreamy expression like the girl inside the classroom. “Hi,” he trailed off, giving them a small reluctant wave before dashing off the hallway.

“Why does he have to be so adorable?” One of the girls cooed, as they watched him run out of the hallway.

 

“Where the fuck is Louis?” Zayn looked around, taking a sip with his apple juice. “Maybe he is just running late, Zayn.” Liam answered after he swallowed a bite of his chicken sandwich.

“Look at those girls, Harry,” Niall tried to gauge a reaction from the boy. His eyes were focused on two senior girls that were catering a bowl of salad for lunch as he scraped off any chocolate pudding left from his cup. Harry looked up from his lunch to see who Niall was talking about and scrunched up his nose, “You of all people know that I don’t go with too skinny girls.”

                Niall laughed, watching his friend’s face morphed into a horrified one when one of the said girls gave him a wave and a sultry wink. “You so got it bad for your girl, Styles. So bad.”

“Sluts,” a girl who past by their table mumbled in disgust, seeing them shamelessly try to flirt with the boys. Harry looked up and saw Vanessa herself. His face brightened up and he smiled, “Why hello there, lovely,” he smirked and leaned back on his seat. “Missed me already?”

                The blonde girl scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest. “You wish,” she gave him a meaningful look before heading her way to her table. Harry grinned widely as he watched her go. “You are in so much trouble dude,” The Irish spoke up right next to him.

                Harry rolled his eyes at the blond’s direction and continued to silently eat his lunch.

“I so hate you boys,” Louis sat across of Zayn and between Niall and Harry.

“We love you too!” The boys chimed in, grinning like a mad man and imitating Liam’s famous line. Louis sighed and rolled his eyes in disgust.

The boys continued to laugh, chewing down their lunch. One the nearby table, Paige had her eyes on a particular someone. “Niall Horan…huh,” Paige muttered under her breath and smiled knowingly.


End file.
